Love Conquers All
by merderbaby
Summary: 18 years ago Daggeron had a wife and a beautiful baby girl. Over a year after her birth there was a great war that took all that away. Now 20 years later Daggeron, Leanbow, and Udonna are training a team of mystic rangers, and along comes a new ranger. Could she be Daggerons missing Daughter and what ever happened to his wife.
1. Chapter 1

"Rangers why don't you give" Koragg said as the rangers laid on the ground weak

"Never, good will always shine through just as they did years before" Daggeron said slowly getting up

"Not without the chosen one, she will be of age at the end of this year wont she Daggeron" Koragg said

"There is no chosen one darkness destroyed her" Daggeron said

"That's where you're wrong Solaris Knight, she is alive and she is coming." Koragg said as he disappeared

~Mystic Force~

"Dani are you sure you wanna go back there" Conner said to his best friend who had just lost her adoptive parents

"Connor this is where I was born I want to know if I can find anything regarding my birth parents, and if there's nothing to find in a month, I'll go back to Reefside" Dani said as she grabbed her keys from the counter and headed outside

"Ok, but just remember Tori's wedding is in six weeks." Conner reminded Dani that their fellow ranger and friend was getting married and Dani's the Maid of Honor

"I know don't worry I'll be there, bye big bro" Dani said as she hoped on motorcycle and drove towards Briarwood

~Mystic Force~

"Daggeron who is this chosen one and how do you and Koragg both know her" Nick asked as the team returned to Rootcore

Daggeron why would Koragg bring her up, its been years since…"Udonna said not wanting to open closed wounds

"She's alive Udonna, Leanbow, my daughter is alive" Daggeron said with hope and fear in his eyes

"Daughter!" The five mystics yelled in shock

"Yes the chosen one is my daughter she's been gone since the great war." Daggeron said "Her name was Athena"

"Daggeron do you really believe she can still be alive after all these years" Leanbow told his old friend

"I need to believe she is, I feel that she is, and I need to find her" Daggeron said

~Mystic Force~

"Hey nice bike is that a Harley 500." Nick said as he got off his own bike

"You know bikes I guess, I'm Danielle and you are" Danielle introduced removing her helmet

"Nick Russell you know we don't get many girl riders out here" Nick said

"Maybe I'm trying to put my mark on Briarwood, just like I did with Blue Bay Harbor and Reefside" Dani said

"No way you're Danielle Oliver, state champion 5 years running in Motorcross" Nick said in shock

"Yea that would be me, I'm sorry I have to get going but it was nice to meet you" Dani said as she looked at her watch

"Hey wait, are you heading towards Rock Imporium" Nick asked

"Yea, would you like to join me" Dani smiled

"I would like that" Danielle smiled

~PRMF~

"Hey Toby, sorry I'm late I ran into…" Nick said as Toby walked out of the office

"Our new employer Danielle Oliver" Toby said shaking Dani's hand

"You work here" Nick asked in surprise

"Yea, and by the look on your face, I'm guessing you do too" Dani said

"Hey Toby, who's Danielle Oliver" Zander asked

"I am, hi, its nice to meet you" Dani introduced

"Well allow me to introduce myself , beautiful, the names Zander. thats Chip, Maddie, Vida, and I see you've met Nick" Zander said as Chip and Nick rolled their eyes

"Its a pleasure to meet you all" Dani smiled

Beep Beep

"Would you excuse us for a moment" Nick said as he and the others went towards the back of the store

"Mom whats wrong." Nick said

"Necroli back in the city, he appears to be looking for something" Udonna said

"We're on our way" Nick said

"Hey where are you guys going" Dani asked as the 5 coworkers ran off

"Lunch break, can I get you anything" Nick said in a rush

"No…Thanks. What was that about" Dani asked Toby

"Welcome to Rock Inporium, that is not uncommon with those 5, so if you would like to…" Toby started to say but was interrupted by another beep sound

"Sorry Toby, can I start later I have to register at the university, and I'm late" Dani said as she too ran off

~PRMF~

"Rangers back for more, this time I brought along a friend" Necroli said

"Imperious your alive but how" Daggeron asked

"Ah Daggeron, Necroli is to thank she revived me to my full power" Imperious explained

"You two again, doesn't the master know he'll get nowhere with you two in his corner" Dani said leaning against a wall in her ranger suit

"How dare you speak of my master silver ranger" Necroli said angrily

"You vile little girl I should have disposed of you when I had the chance." Imperious said about to strike her, when Necroli stopped him

"Not now, her time will end, but not now." Necroli explained

"We will meet again rangers, silver ranger next time we will battle" Imperious said as they both left

"Who are you, and how do you know of the master" Leanbow asked the new ranger

"There are many things to explain, but now is not the time, Leanbow" Dani said as she turned her head to leave

"Wait, how do you know who I am, are you friend or foe." Leanbow said confused

"I know all of you, and I am a friend, don't worry rangers we will meet again" Dani smiled inside her mask as she ninja streaked out of sight

~PRMF~

"She has super speed" Zander said, as the rangers headed back to Rootcore

"I'm sorry rangers but all I know is that the silver ranger is very powerful, but why she knows of Necroli and Imperious is what we need to find out" Udonna said

~PRMF~

"Hey that was a long lunch break" Dani said as the teens returned to the music shop

"Sorry we, had to go to the library" Nick said quickly

"Oh, for three hours seems you got a lot of homework down." Dani said casually

"Yea we had a project we needed to finish" Nick explained

"Oh well I should go, my shift is up, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Dani said as she said goodbye to the teens

"Bye Dani" They all called out

"Hey Danielle, wait up. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together" Nick said as he rubbed his neck nervously

"Me too, but theres always tomorrow, right" Dani smiled

"Absolutely, I'll see you tomorrow" Nick smiled and sighed before turning around to face the other, who burst out laughing

"Oh Danielle, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together" Vida said mimicking Nick with her hand over her heart

"Shut up V" Nick growled

"Oh fearless leader, your blush is redder than your suit" Zander said

"How did I end up with you all" Nick said moving towards the storage room

"C'mon guys we have merchandise to stock." Maddie said

~PRMF~

"You had one goal, destroy the Solaris Knights daughter, and you let her get away" Koragg yelled

"There's something about the girl, if we get her on our side, she can be of great use to us" Necoli said as she had a flashback featuring a small baby

~PRMF~

"Daggeron are you alright, you've been quiet since the battle" Udonna asked

"Electra was the silver mystic, its just difficult remembering the wife and daughter I lost" Daggeron sighed

"I know, Electra was a good friend to me, we were practically sisters and Athena, was just like her." Udonna said comforting her friend

"Bowen was so good with her, he always knew how to comfort her and cheer her up" Daggeron said

"Electra and I spend hours watching them and laughing, thinking that one day they would fall in love" Udonna smiled

"You and Leanbow raised a strong, powerful young man, and he is a wonderful team leader." Daggeron said

"Thank you Daggeron, why don't you get some rest" Udonna smiled softly

"I will, soon" Daggeron said as Udonna left the room

~PRMF~

"Hey Dani how was your first day as the silver mystic, hows the new team" Hunter asked his best friend/sister

"I haven't exactly told them or revealed myself yet" Dani sighed

"What's wrong" Hunter asked knowing her too well

"I don't know all I know is that I feel like something drastic is going to happen, like thing are not what they appear to be. Remember when Cam and I went to the past for the amulet, well when we met his uncle, I had a sense that he was Lothor even before we found out, even though we had never met the ninja that became Lothor I knew it was him" Dani explained

"Wait so your saying you feel like you know who these fellow rangers are, like you've met them in the past" Hunter said trying to make sense of this

"All I know is that I feel a connection too 2 of them that I've never felt before" Dani said

"Listen if you need me to come over there I will, ok, we'll get through this" Hunter said hating to sense that his little sister was by herself feeling so conflicted.

"Trying to get out of wedding planning" Dani laughed

"Is there a difference between silk and satin" Hunter laughed

"Thanks for the offer but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, I love and miss you" Dani said

"I love and miss you too see you in six weeks or maybe sooner" Hunter said


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning" Nick said as he entered the music shop and saw Dani putting CD's on shelves

"Good morning, I see someone's hungry this morning" Dani laughed as she saw Nick come in with a bag filled with food while balancing drinks in his other hand

"Yes well, um, you see I was hoping that we could have breakfast together since we didn't spend much time together yesterday, and I realized when I woke up I don't know much about you, so I decided why not get a little of everything, so I got 6 different types of bagels, coffee, tea, and orange juice" Nick said placing them out in front of her

"Wow, well thank you, you didn't have to do this, but I appreciate so much since I haven't had coffee yet" Dani said accepting the coffee

"I wanted to, we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday and I kind of wanted to make it up to you, say Friday night pizza and a movie" Nick asked

"I would love to, here's my number and address. I should help Toby set up. I'll see you later" Dani said handing Nick a slip of paper

~SCENE~

"Hey Nick, you were out early" Maddie said when Nick walked into Rootcore

"I went for a run, you know it's healthy to get exercise" Nick said

"Quit playing Nick we saw you going into Rock Imporium with breakfast and we know it wasn't for Toby, you bought it for the new girl." Vida said as the team nodded

"What new girl, Bowen" Udonna said coming down from the balcony

"She's just this girl I met yesterday, she rides motorcycles and works at Rock Imporium, and she just agreed to go out with me this Friday night" Nick smiled

"Way to go Nick" Zander said clapping him on the back

"Rangers, Necroli is back, and this time if the silver ranger appears bring her back to Rootcore" Udonna said

~SCENE~

"Back already imperious…I don't see your side kick Necroli around" Dani said as she approached the field

"I don't need that witch to get the job done, I will be the one to end the silver ranger" Imperious said as he blasted Dani against a tree

"Silver spear engage" Dani said activating her spear and attacking Imperious

"You are strong silver ranger, but it appears you're weakening" Imperious said as he noticed the silver ranger blows getting weaker, blasted her midair and she collapsed against the brick wall.

Struggling to get up, she heard and saw the rangers arrive, and approaching her was the Solaris Knight

"Are you alright" Daggeron said offering his hand for support

"What are you doing here rangers this is our battle" Imperious said in reference to the silver ranger

"Necroli retreated and its time you did too" Nick said as Imperious too left the area

"Are you alright" Leanbow said approaching

"I'm fine, thank you" Dani said struggling to get up with the assistance from Daggeron

"Please come to Rootcore, allow us to reveal ourselves and accept our invitation to join our team, we want to know who you are" Leanbow said

"Its best if you don't know who I am, just for the time being" Dani said as she tried to walk away, but due to being severely injured, demorphed and collapsed, but not before hearing someone yell Dani and catch her

~SCENE~

"Dani" Nick cried out as he saw the girl he liked demorph and collapse due to her injuries, Daggeron had caught her just before she hit the ground

"Nick that's the new girl from yesterday" Zander said

"Let's get her back to Rootcore, Udonna will know what to do" Maddie said

~SCENE~

"Bowen what happened, who is this" Udonna asked as the team rushed into Rootcore and she saw Daggeron holding a young woman

"The silver ranger, she suffered some injuries with her battle with Imperious" Daggeron explained

"Daggeron lay her down gently, Maddison why don't you get me my healing spell book" Udonna instructed

"Daggeron are you alright" Leanbow asked

"She looks like my Athena, Leanbow you don't think" Daggeron said softly

"I don't know my friend, but let us know her story" Leanbow said softly putting a hand on his best friend shoulder

"Dani, can you hear me, its Nick, you're ok, I just need you to open your eyes, please" Nick pleaded gently as he brushed her hair back with his fingers

"Bowen, your mother is asking for you" Daggeron said as he entered the room. "I'll stay with her"

"Thank you Daggeron" Nick said as he caressed her cheek one last time before leaving

Daggeron walked towards the young woman. "I'm being paranoid, Athena's gone, you know this for a fact, anyone can be a silver ranger" Daggeron said to himself as he noticed the black pendent laying against her chest, carefully he grazed his fingertips along the pendent as he did so the pendent glowed and shattered leaving behind a new pendent in the shape of the sun and moon. Daggeron stepped back as Nick, Leanbow, and Udonna rushed in

"Daggeron, whats happened" Udonna said rushing to Danielle, who was slowly waking up

"Where am I, who are you" Dani said softly

"It's alright dear your safe" Udonna said. "I'am Udonna and you're at Rootcore

"How, why am I here" Dani said confused

"You collapsed due to the injuries you sustained while battling Imperious" Leanbow said gently as Nick came closer

"Nick, what are you doing here" Dani asked as she sat in a sitting position

"I'm the red ranger, but more importantly, why, when did you become the silver ranger" Nick said

"My adoptive parents were Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, I've been a ranger for the past 2 years" Dani explained

"You said "were" "Nick said

"They died 6 months ago, in a battle" Dani said softly

"I'm so sorry" Udonna said

"You said you were adopted" Daggeron said

"Daggeron…" Leanbow warned gently

"Yes, that's actually why I'm here, 3 months ago, I received the silver wand and a note saying that my biological parents well parent was still alive" Dani said getting up slowly much to the objection of Udonna

"I've been in worse conditions" Dani laughed "I also happen to be a healer it's one of my powers"

"Electra was a healer, Leanbow this can't all be a coincidence, her story matches" Daggeron said

"There's only one way to truly determine, she has to have the mystic birth mark" Leanbow said

"This letter it's from Snow Prince." Udonna said as all 3 men turned towards her and to Danielle

"Athena" Daggeron said soflty

"That's who the letter is addressed to" Dani said softly

"Dani on the back of your neck is there a birthmark the same shape as your pendent" Nick asked as the adults held their breath especially Daggeron

"No…" The adults sighed, Daggeron closed his eyes in sadness "But I do have a birthmark on the inside of each wrist, shaped as a sun and moon" Dani said rolling her sleeves and pushing back her morpher and bracelet revealing a golden sun, and a moon. "Wait that's never happened before" Dani said as the sun glowed lightly

"It's because it's connected to me" Daggeron said revealing his sun mark on the inside of his wrist that was also glowing "You are my daughter, Athena" Daggeron said softly as he brushed the tears that fell from Dani's eyes

"I'm sorry…"Dani cried as she ninja streaked out of Rootcore

~…~

"Toby have you seen Danielle" Nick said as he walked into Rock Imporium, after the afternoon they had both endured he knew she shouldn't be alone

"Yea she's in the back with some guy I think her boyfriend or something" Toby said ringing up a costumer

"Boyfriend, are you sure" Nick said as he felt like someone had punched him in the gut

"All I know is she was crying, he came, he hugged her and he asked if I had an office where they could talk" Toby said

~…~

"Dani, Dani, please calm down" Hunter said as he held his little sister as she cried

"I never meant to find him, part of me wanted to, but part of me doesn't want to go through with this again" Dani said as tears rushed down her face

"Hey, look at me, what happened to Tommy and Kim was tragic, it was horrible, and for you to have been there when they died, that pain doesn't go away, but that's exactly what your Dad has been feeling your whole life, he thought you were dead. No parent should have to live with that but he did" Hunter said as he brushed her hair away

"I shouldn't have ran" Dani said receiving the tissue Hunter gave her

"No, but then again it was way too many emotions for you to handle at a time, you need to go back, talk to him" Hunter said as they got up to leave before being faced with Nick

"Nick what are you doing here" Dani said

"Everyone was getting worried about where you had gone, but I can see now that we don't need to worry" Nick said looking towards Hunter

"Hunter this is Nick, he's the red ranger" Dani said

"What are you doing, you can't just blow my secret to your boyfriend" Nick said bitterly

"Wait boyfriend, Nick, Hunters my "brother", also he was the crimson ranger for my first team" Dani said

"I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you" Nick said embarrassed as Hunter laughed

"Nice to meet you too" Hunter shook Nicks hand "Listen Dani, I have to get back before Tori kills me, we're trying wedding cakes" Hunter said

"Hunter is getting married to Tori Hanson, the Blue ninja ranger, in six weeks" Dani explained

"Oh congrats man" Nick said

"Thank you. Dani I love you, you need me day or night I'm here, we all are" Hunter said kissing Dani's cheek. "May the power be with you" Hunter said leaving the two teens

"What was that about" Dani asked

"Sorry Toby said a guy was with you, and he said it was your boyfriend" Nick said looking at the ground

"Why would I have agreed to go out with you Friday night, if I had a boyfriend" Dani smiled  
"I know I'm sorry, I over reacted, so are you ok, I know you had a big afternoon" Nick said

"I've dreamed of finding my parents ever since I found out I was adopted, I just never dreamt it would happen like this" Dani said

"It's a lot to take in, but Daggeron is a great guy, he and my dad are best friends, I've known him my whole life" Nick said

"I didn't mean to hurt him" Dani said

"You didn't he knows how your feeling, but he did ask if you would come back, my parents asked to" Nick said

Dani nodded as he gave her a helmet and the rode back to Rootcore on his bike

A/N: Please Review I worked really hard on this chapter and I really enjoyed writing it so please tell me what you think, and any suggestions are greatly appreciated


End file.
